Nathan Evo
Nathan Evo, also known as “The Steamroller”, is a rookie member of the Hero Factory. Biography ''Ordeal of Fire'' Nathan Evo was recently created in the Assembly Tower as one of the first two Heroes built around the new construction system. The other Hero created was Julius Nex, and both were unveiled by Mr. Makuro during a press conference announcing the Upgrade. Evo meditated through most of the conference, then showed the crowd his skills by shooting at a pair of drones with perfect accuracy. When the Alpha 1 Team was upgraded and sent back to Tanker Station 22, Nathaniel Zib sent Nex and Evo as reinforcements for battle. Evo managed to confuse the villains by meditating in front of them, and then unexpectedly unleashing a massive arsenal assault on them. He and Nex were also able to save Nitroblast from falling off a ledge, and cuffed the villain. When the Fire Lord attempted to absorb the largest fuel deposit, Evo pitched in on the assault, until a Fuel Ship rammed itself into Fire Lord, severing him of his absorption hand and giving Stormer the chance to defeat him. Surge exited the vehicle, and revealed himself to have hacked the vehicle and helped the Heroes through out the battle. They all later returned to the Hero Factory to oversee Surge getting his upgrade, and later attended a ceremony honoring Surge’s bravery. ''Breakout'' After the villains began escaping the Hero Factory, Evo fought against the villains and almost followed then into the Black hole in which they were escaping. Preston Stormer however, stopped Evo from entering it. Evo was then upgraded with Hero Cuffs and a large tank arm with a plasma gun. Evo was assigned to capture Toxic Reapa. Evo found Toxic Reapa on the planet Z'chaya. He was pinned down by Toxic Reapa’s slime and found himself immobile. Evo however, fired his plasma gun at the ground to launch into the air and cuff Toxic Reapa. He returned to the Hero Factory and helped Rocka capture Black Phantom. He suggested that they over power him rather than remove the energy cables attached to him. Evo's plan was successful and Black Phantom was captured. ''Brain Attack'' During the Brain Attack, Evo was assigned by Furno to stop the Aquagon that were invading the sewers of Makuhero City. Here, Evo put his Tornado Staff to good use as he blew away several Aquagon. When the Hero Factory was breached, Evo went to surface where he, Bulk, Furno, Breez, Stormer, and Bulk found a brain controlled Surge and an army of Blank Robots. Evo fought the Robots until they were deactivated by Surge. ''Invasion From Below'' While a drill crew was working on building a new tunnel under ground for Antropolis, the drill, and the workers were soon reported missing. Evo was called to the scene. When he arrived, the worker there informed Evo that he was his favorite hero, and that he always wanted to see Hero Factory equipment in action. When the worker dissapeared directly behind Evo, He was attacked by several creatures of an unknown origin. His only choice was to eject, while his walker was taken by the creatures. Evo then was aided by his team, in battle machines, he recived new one, so he could fight as well. They weren’t battling the beasts for long before Stormer, Surge, and Furno were kidnaped like the workers were. But then, Breez communicated with the mother of these beasts, convincing it they meant no harm. Breez told the mother they would take their friends and leave. However, one of the jumpers accidentally stepped on one of the discarded weapons, which fired it, cutting a line that held up the main nest. The mother attacked, and the beasts and Bulk fell down a whirlpool of acid. Luckily, Bulk manged to survive, and he was found. The city decided to build a transport tunnel above ground. But while the heroes were leaving, somehow, an egg had found its way onto the ship. Its current whearabouts and status are unknown. Personality Evo is an extremely calm, cool, and collected warrior. He is a very quiet person, but when his expertise in weaponry is required, he will be instantly on alert. After dealing with a threat, he will often meditate and ponder his thoughts. As of recently during the episode Breakout, he tends to turn to William Furno for advice. Additionally, he seems to be less sure of his skills and more talkative. Appearance Evo bears yellow and gunmetal armor, while his eyes and Hero Core are colored purple. He also possesses headgear which can help him see through smoke. In Breakout, he has the same color armor but his eyes and head are red-orange. In Brain attack, he was yellow and gunmetal again, with a light blue visor over green eyes and head, and some additional clear light blue armor. In Invasion From Below, he was primarily yellow with red eyes and a gunmetal chest plate. Weapons Nathan Evo was armed with a multi-tool, his being fitted with a double-barrel spear cannon. During the events of Breakout he was given a tank arm with a built in plasma gun. In Invasion From Below he wielded a laser gun. Set Information Nathan Evo was released in January 2011 as one of the six Hero Factory canister sets. The set was sold under the name “Evo 2.0” (in conjunction with the other “2.0” sets in the wave). His product number was 2067 and contained 31 pieces, including a special badge armor piece. His parts could be combined with Furno 2.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com. 6200 Evo was released in January 2012 and has 36 pieces. 44012 Evo was released in July 2013 and has 51 pieces. Quotes Trivia *Evo is voiced by Tom Kenny in Ordeal of Fire, ''Jason London in ''Breakout and Brain Attack, and Justin Murphy in Invasion from Below. *Due to the Nathan Evo prototype having had the name Julius Nex and vice versa, both characters were mixed up in different media and appeared with reversed character traits in 2011. *The most prominent secondary accent color is different in the main his set incarnations for each year (assuming the XL machine is his main incarnation in Invasion from Below) ''purple, red-orange, light blue, bright green Appearances *Ordeal of Fire'' (First Appearance) *''Ordeal of Fire (Episode)'' *''Mission: Ordeal of Fire (Game)'' *''Creep Crushers'' *''Breakout '' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Brain Attack'' *''Brain Attack (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #3: Collision Course (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission #4: Robot Rampage (Book)'' See Also *Gallery External Links *Evo 2.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com de:Nathan Evo Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Rookie Category:Brain Attack Category:2013 Category:Invasion from Below Category:2014 Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Breakout Category:Collision Course